


How to Control 控制力訓練

by uglykirikuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, This IDEA comes from When Calls The Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“這很尷尬，而且你這麼玩我也不是很懂你的意思。衣服在這種運動里簡直是毫無用處，為什麼要讓我這麼嚴謹地穿好全套？”艾薩克挑起眉毛動了動他被束縛住的雙手，“哇哦，你綁得還蠻緊的。”</p><p>“嗯，我這麼做也是為了讓你學會控制。”斯科特笑著在艾薩克抿著的唇上輕輕地印下一個吻，開始解開剛剛艾薩克才費盡心思穿好的軍裝，“我不能再讓你因為這所謂不可控的原因而破壞掉我們所有的美好時光。這次我必須要教會你什麼是控制。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Control 控制力訓練

**Author's Note:**

> Note：  
> 本文僅為滿足作者腦洞和個人喜好而寫，將盡可能做到不OOC。  
> 設定為Isaac從法國回來，和Scott已經交往並且多次親熱反響不好。原因均為Isaac無法很好控制住在高潮的時候變化，影響了心情（。  
> 吸取上次寫肉未果寫成虐的教訓，本次寫的是簡單粗暴的軍裝肉。毫無邏輯就是啪啪啪。  
> 本文有軍裝+捆綁play+操哭+高潮限制，請各位注意。  
> 本來想給Scott也穿上軍裝的但是不知道選哪套，怎麼辦好，所以只好給斯科特穿了短袖T，本來以為會是雙人軍裝的軍隊梗的姑娘們我很抱歉ry

*解釋一下場景，是在艾薩克的房間，麥麗沙媽媽已經被（“沒關係，只要是這種忙的話都可以找我，我很願意去幫助你們，畢竟，我是一個這樣善良的女子”，好吧，她當然不會說這種話的）奇拉約出去了

 

 

斯科特一條腿擠在坐著的艾薩克的雙腿之間，把穿著軍裝的他的雙手背在身後用皮帶捆綁好。斯科特看了一眼艾薩克。他正在緊張，牙齒咬得下嘴唇都有些發白，偏著頭往自己身後看。搞得好像他能看得見自己的手似的。

“這很尷尬，而且你這麼玩我也不是很懂你的意思。衣服在這種運動里簡直是毫無用處，為什麼要讓我這麼嚴謹地穿好全套？”艾薩克挑起眉毛動了動他被束縛住的雙手，“哇哦，你綁得還蠻緊的。”

“嗯，我這麼做也是為了讓你學會控制。”斯科特笑著在艾薩克抿著的唇上輕輕地印下一個吻，開始解開剛剛艾薩克才費盡心思穿好的軍裝，“我不能再讓你因為這所謂不可控的原因而破壞掉我們所有的美好時光。這次我必須要教會你什麼是控制。”

斯科特在艾薩克有如超人熱視線的注視中從脖頸的紐扣開始一顆顆慢慢地解開，當所有的紐扣都已經解開的時候，他看見艾薩克在裡面什麼也沒有穿。“好孩子。”斯科特低下頭去用舌頭舔了一下艾薩克的嘴唇，而艾薩克直接張開嘴用他自己的舌舔了斯科特的。

他們吻作一團。斯科特一隻手拉著艾薩克的肩膀以便於兩人的彼此靠近，他能聽見艾薩克不舒服地活動著他被束縛住的雙手，在分開的一瞬間他笑出了聲而艾薩克馬上又吻上來吸吮著斯科特的唇。他們如動物反芻一般地不停彼此接吻對方嘴唇的同時，斯科特的另一隻手沿著艾薩克腹肌的線條一路向上撫摸直到胸口，揉搓著他胸前的肉粒。

艾薩克用鼻子哼了一聲，但他選擇繼續和斯科特接吻。他喜歡這種感覺，就像他們雙方之間沒有任何隔閡，就像他們馬上要融為一體。而斯科特玩弄他的乳頭的手卻一直都不安分，不停地按壓、捏起、揉搓，感覺到其中一個應該變得紅腫的時候就去玩弄另一個，直到艾薩克在一個分離的時候偏過頭拒絕了他的吻，喘息不停。

斯科特一手抓著艾薩克的腰，一手脫下他的軍靴，從他的下唇開始一路往下舔舐。斯科特會停留在艾薩克的胸口，去舔他的貝塔的紅腫敏感的乳頭，而艾薩克告訴他去照顧一下艾薩克的下面。斯科特知道艾薩克已經半勃了，他自己也是，但既然艾薩克讓他去照顧一下下面，那麼他就不能這麼做，這是為了教會艾薩克控制，他想。

“你他媽的能不能做點什麼？我不是告訴你不要再舔了嗎，我是不是應該說：斯科特，求你不要再舔我的胸口，照顧一下我可憐的陰莖吧？”艾薩克說話的時候夾雜著不少輕輕的喘息，略微沙啞的聲音和只解開了紐扣卻依然是大開著的紅色軍裝都讓他整個人覆蓋上了一層色情的意味。

去他的教艾薩克控制。

斯科特笑著答應了一聲，把艾薩克的褲子也脫了下來直接往地上丟去。之後他小聲驚呼了一次。“哦，好吧，所以你連內褲也沒有穿？”斯科特抬起頭看著向後慢慢倒去最後半躺著靠在床頭上並且毫不躲閃他的目光的艾薩克挑起了半邊眉毛。

“恩哼，隨便啦。”

或許是感覺氣氛變得燥熱起來，斯科特將自己的灰色短袖T恤脫下甩到一邊去，用手梳了一把自己的頭髮。他聽見艾薩克吞嚥口水的聲音，他將其視作為艾薩克對他的阿爾法的肉體的讚歎，他對此很是受用，所以他決定小小獎勵一下艾薩克。

他用右手抓住了艾薩克的陰莖上下捋動了幾把，他的食指從龜頭滑動著往下一直到睪丸，之後開始撫慰著那兩顆球體。而艾薩克本人在斯科特開始觸碰他的陰莖的那時就開始了細小的呻吟和嗚咽，他的眼睛已經變為了屬於狼人的黃色，但此時看上去蒙著一層急切的情慾。斯科特把他的那兩顆球體細細地在手中把玩，譬如將它們推向已經勃起的陰莖，用手指按壓著那些最為柔軟的連接部分。

艾薩克感覺到自己又要控制不住變身了，因為快感的堆積即將把他推上高峰。斯科特似乎也意識到他即將到達臨界點，他用手指揉了幾下艾薩克的龜頭之後就停了下來。他觀察著艾薩克的表情，看起來就像要哭了，但是他決定什麼也不做就那樣先放著艾薩克，這樣能夠延遲他的高潮，並且能夠幫助艾薩克控制住自己。

“控制住你自己，你的眼睛已經變成了黃色而且我聽到了你的爪子伸出來滑到枕頭上的聲音。”斯科特控制著自己不因為艾薩克紅著臉的帶著輕微哭腔的哼聲和色情的喘息而完全勃起。而艾薩克只能簡單地答應他幾聲，嗚咽著。

在艾薩克呼吸不再那麼急促之後，他把艾薩克的兩隻腿都抬起來，用手指按摩著艾薩克穴口周圍的肌肉。艾薩克有些顫抖，“嗯，我已經提前灌過腸也擴張過了。潤滑劑在我床尾，就是你那邊……我不想用安全套所以就沒有準備。”

“你可以不說話的，因為你的聲音完全是沙的。我很擔心如果你再多說幾句我會直接把你吻到暈，然後把你所謂下面的情況置之腦後。”斯科特調侃著艾薩克的時候找到了潤滑劑，扭開蓋子擠在自己的手上，之後慢慢地進入了艾薩克的后穴。

“唔……我想，嗯，你不會那麼做的，”艾薩克感覺到後方傳來一陣陣不適感，說話斷斷續續的，讓他不得不抿了抿嘴唇壓抑著他一點也不想聽到自己發出的甜膩呻吟，“你自己也有問題需要我來……”

斯科特甚至不讓他把話說完就用吻封住了他的嘴。他一邊持續地探索著艾薩克的腸道，一邊細緻地入侵著艾薩克的口腔。其實斯科特很久之前就已經有些把持不住想要繼續吻艾薩克自己舔得紅潤誘人的雙唇了，但是阿爾法的控制力是比他的貝塔要好的，所以他需要控制住自己。但現在斯科特認為或許他並不需要控制那麼多，在同時肆意入侵著艾薩克的上方和下方的時候他能聽到自己的貝塔滿足的哼聲，也能感受到他即將高潮的顫栗和略微抽搐。

哦這可不行，艾薩克是來學會控制的。斯科特有些壞心眼地想著，用空閒的那隻手握上艾薩克的陰莖并在它即將射精的那一刻堵住了射出的那個小孔。

“什、——斯科特你不能！”艾薩克感覺到斯科特抑制了他的射精，他幾乎是馬上就哭了出來，淚水模糊他的視野讓他看不清斯科特臉上的笑容。而斯科特卻繼續吻住他，甚至不給他更多抱怨的機會，兩人身體隔著紅色的軍裝互相摩擦。艾薩克的乳頭再一次因為布料的磨蹭而腫了起來，他的陰莖完全掌握在自己的阿爾法手裡，而斯科特則在小心地避開著那些金屬紐扣，一邊繼續往艾薩克的穴口放入更多的手指。

斯科特感覺已經潤滑夠了，他才將手指抽離并扶住自己的陰莖準備進入。他看著艾薩克已經哭得一片迷蒙的黃色雙眼，低下身子先吻了貝塔的濕潤而粘連起來的睫毛。

之後斯科特慢慢往前推進，期間他從來沒有放開過對艾薩克射精口的束縛，還間歇性地揉搓著脆弱又敏感的龜頭讓艾薩克放鬆下來。在近乎整根陰莖進入后斯科特開始慢慢地活動起來，他注意觀察著艾薩克的表情以確保自己沒有傷害到艾薩克，但實際上艾薩克一直都在咬著下唇地阻止著自己呻吟和喘息，他的淚水不停地從那雙慢慢變化回藍色的眼睛里滑落下來，臉頰潮紅。

可能是觀察得有些專注，斯科特沒有發現自己的節奏越來越快，直到艾薩克再次壓著顫抖的聲音試圖阻止他的過快動作。“斯科特，不要……我，嗚，太快了……”於是斯科特開始慢下來，但依舊不失節奏，他看著艾薩克在他的頂弄下失去對自己的控制。艾薩克開始帶著哭腔的呻吟，儘管他閉著眼但只是微微睜開眼睛的一瞬間淚水就滑落了出來。

在黏稠濕潤的空氣中斯科特進行著最簡單的活塞運動卻又感覺到了此時此刻他和艾薩克之間的親密無間和完美契合，就好像他們是天生的註定在一起的一對一樣。他看著艾薩克湛藍的寫滿愛意的雙眼，加快了他挺動胯部的速度。他知道艾薩克和他的想法是一樣的，也知道艾薩克此時最想要告訴他卻尚未開口的那句話是什麼，他覺得不必說出口。

所以在他們都將射精的那一刻他俯下身子去吻住了艾薩克的唇，鬆開了對艾薩克高潮的限制，他們幾乎是在同一時刻射出了精液。而最後的這個吻是最為輕緩的吻，他們都閉上了眼，安靜地享受著這屬於他們自己的時刻。

 

 

在所謂“艾薩克你已經學會控制了這真是太好了我們可以多來幾發來驗證一下也算是多享受一下我們的美好時光吧”這樣類似的藉口下昨晚他們又在浴室來了一發，然後是在放滿溫水里的浴缸和洗手台上。第二天兩個人都有些站不穩，但是艾薩克很明顯是完全腿軟了。

“求求你，斯科特，幫我請假吧，我今天不想去學校了，而這一切都是你的錯，所以你必須幫我。”艾薩克用他的狗狗眼攻擊著斯科特但是斯科特完美躲開了他的攻擊。斯科特義正言辭地拒絕了他并表示如果他不去學校那麼他將享受不到麥麗莎媽媽的愛心早餐。

之後在斯科特扶著腿軟得站不住的艾薩克慢慢走在走廊上的時候奇拉和斯達爾斯都來找他們。斯戴爾斯帶著幸災樂禍的笑容而奇拉十分興奮。

“你是指讓我直接公主抱著艾薩克走進教室？這樣不好吧？”斯科特和艾薩克都帶著一臉雖然我們覺得還不錯但是這不能實行的表情看著興奮的奇拉。

“哪裡行不通？難道斯科特你比艾薩克矮了十釐米所以你就不能抱起他？天吶你是個阿爾法啊斯科特，你要拿出你作為阿爾法的氣勢好嗎？”斯戴爾斯慫恿。

而艾薩克開始緊張了：“哦什麼？什麼我的上帝啊斯科特別——”

 

斯科特將艾薩克一把橫抱起來并跑進教室裡的情景一度傳為校內佳話。

Fin.


End file.
